Hostage
by Sage Cooper Sambora
Summary: One of the McMahon children are taken hostage. Will they survive? Takes place around when Stephanie is five months pregnant with her and Triple H's first kid. Sorry if there are mistakes I do not have Microsoft Word on my laptop. Will check it later for mistakes! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon never thought she would be held hostage at a convience store. She had run out of pills to give Paul for his headache. Now she was standing outside the store while her brother, Shane, was inside bleeding to death from a gunshot wound to his abdomen. She guessed he sacrificed himself to save her and her unborn child. Stephanie McMahon was five months pregnant with her and Paul's first child. Shane was overly protective of her ever since they where childern; even more that she was pregnant. In a way she was happy her big brother was there to protect her. But, she also wished Shane had stayed home; if he had he wouldn't be laying on the convience store floor bleeding out. She thought about how her parents would blame her if Shane were to die. Paul would be mad because she got caught up in a robbery and put her and her child's life in danger. The other superstars ad divas would be mad because they would lose a good friend. Stephanie's thoughts where cut off when she heard another gun fire.

"No! Shane!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating...even though it wasn't that long. Thanks to Hurricane Sandy I didn't have class today or tomorrow. But I don't know if I will have power tomorrow. We will have to see. So this chapter is a flashback. The rest will be like that until we reach what happens in chapter one. Those in the path of Sand, with me here in PA also, please STAY INSIDE! BE SAFE! Prays for the people who lost their homes and loved ones! And prays for the people living in NJ!**

Vince and Linda McMahon were in the kitchen making dinner for their family. Since none of them had to make an apperance at any WWE events over the weekend they decided to spend the weekend together. Which they really did. Stephanie and her husband, Paul Levesque, Triple H, were already there. They where only waiting on their first born, Shane. He was having a ruff couple of months. He had divorced his wife Marissa, broken his wrist, been having problems with his employees. Shane was always in a bad mood and was snapping at everyone lately. He even snapped at his little sister. She hadnt done anything, but asked is he was okay. She had started to cry, which made Shane feel even worse. He knew his sister was more emotional since she had gotten pregnant. Shane went to apologize, but found she had already left. That happened the day before and Vince was hoping his childern would make up and all would be okay. Knowing his childern, which he did, things would not be that easy. Stephanie and Shane could be stubborn when they wanted to be. And with Stephanie pregnant and Shane being in a bad mood neither would be up to apologizeing. Vince heard his front door open and close; Shane had finally arrived.

"Hey, Shane-O! What took you so long?" Vince heard Paul ask.

"What do you care?" Shane snapped.

"I was just joking, man. Calm down." Paul said trying to calm his brother-in-law.

"I don't need you telling me what to do, Paul!"

"Shane, don't yell at Paul!" Stephanie snapped.

Vince decided now was a good time to intervine. "Shane! Paul! Steph! Knock it off! You three are acting like childern!" Vince said.

He knew things where about to pick up between the siblings, but he didn't know how far it would go. He was about to find out.

"At least I still have Paul!" Stephanie snapped.

"What?" Shane asked.

"At leasted my marriage lasted!" Stephanie said smiling.

Shane didn't say anything. Vince could see the hurt in his first born's eyes, but before anyone could move or say anything Shane stormed out of the house. Vince watched his son climb in his car and drive away.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon! What is the matter with you?" Stephanie cringed at the use of her full name.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Stephanie said with tears in her eyes. Paul hugged his wife. He felt sorry for her, but he knew she was wrong for saying that.

"Vince, shouldn't you go look for Shane." Paul suggested. Vince nodded and headed out the door to find his son.

**#############################################**

**I know it's short, but I'm not the one for writing long chapters; because I have no idea how to end them. Next update show come in a week or so. Depending if I have classes Thursday. Prays go out to Sandy victims! About to get really bad here in PA. See ya'll later! Hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

Linda had stayed in the kitchen listening to her family fight. She only left to see if everyone was alright after she heard the front door open and close for the second time.

"Steph, sweetie, why would you say that to your brother? You know how hard this is on him." Linda said.

"I know. I don't know what came over me." Stephanie sobbed.

"I know Shane has a lot on his mind, but he has no right to snap at my wife!" Paul snapped.

"You didn't have a right to snap back! Both of you could have prevented this if you tried to talk to Shane calmly!" Linda yelled.

"Mom you don't need to yell. I know I was wrong for saying those things. I'm sure Paul is sorry for snapping at him as well." Stephanie said and Paul nodded.

The three remaining members of the McMahon family went into the kitchen and continued to get dinner ready. Hoping Vince, Shane, or both would return soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane was trying to get as far away from his family as he could. He did not want to talk to any of them or hear there words of concern or worry or pity. They where all fake anyway. His family didn't care about him; they never did. His sister's cruel words proved it. His little sister thought he was a failure and let his marriage fall apart. In fact Shane blamed himself for the desurction of his marriage. He was barely around, he was always missing moments with his son, and Marissa and him where always fighting. In the end he didn't blame Marissa for cheating on him. The only thing he was sorry for was coming home early and catching her. Shane's thoughts were interruped by a siren and flashing lights.

'Oh crap. Just another problem for this shitty month.' Shane thought as he pulled over. Shane watched the officer type something on the computer in ther car.

'Probably making sure I didn't steal the car.'

Shane started to think of what would happen if he just took off. Would he go to jail? He didn't really want to go to jail, but it was better then facing his family. A knock at his window made him jump and all this thoughts of running where gone.. Shane rolled down his window and said,

"Evening officer."

"Liscense and registation please." The officer replied.

Shane nodded and handed over his liscense and registation. The officer took them back to his car and did a backround check on Shane. His record was clean; excpet he did have one other speeding ticket from years ago. The officer walked back to Shane's car and proceed to write the ticket. When he was finished he handed Shane is liscense, registation, and the ticket.

"Have a nice night." the officer said, walked back to his car, and drove off.

As Shane was getting ready to leave he noticed another car pull up behind him.

'What's going on?' Shane thought. His thoughts where answered when Vince stepped out of his car and headed for Shane's.


	4. NOTE!

I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I found another fic website for bands and was on there a lot! I will try and update my remaining stories. It may take a while for me to think of an idea as to how to continue since I haven't written or read them in a while. Again I am so sorry and hope all of you forgive me! I will understand if you do not!


	5. Chapter 5 NEW CHAPTER!

Shane watched as his father walked toward his car. He thought about driving away, but knew that wasn't going to work. He would have to face his father at some point, but now was not a good time. Shane looked to his left and noticed his father was standing next to his car.

'Probably waiting for me to come out.' Shane thought. He sighed and got out of his car. He looked at his father expecting him to be angry, but he looked relieved. Before Shane could say anything Vince grabbed his son and hugged him tight. A little too tight.

"Dad, could you let me go please?" Shane gasped.

"Sorry, Shane." Vince said letting go of his son. "I am so sorry. Stephanie should have never said what she did. She was out of line."

"Let me guess, she sent you to come tell me because she couldn't be put out of her way." Shane snapped.

"Don't talk to me with that tone young man! I came of my own free will to come and look for you!" Vince snapped back.

"Now you care? Where were you when she made the comment? Oh, that's right, you were standing right there!" Shane yelled. He was going to make sure Vince knew the pain he was causing him. "You could have stopped the fight! Hell, you could have come after me before I got in my car and took off! But you didn't!"

"I came after you the minute you left the house! I will deal with Stephanie when we get home. Please Shane. Come with me." Vince said.

Shane thought about going home. He would have to deal with his family and all the pity they were going to unknowingly throw his way. Or he could leave and never come back, but what would he have done then.

"If I come with you, you promise not to give me pity and treat it like a normal evening together?" Shane said.

"Well, with you and your sister already mad at each other the evening has started out normal." Vince said with a smile. His smile only got wider when he heard Shane laugh and saw him smile for the first time in a long time.

"Sure, I'll come back." Shane said. Vince and Shane got in there cars and headed back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do not worry this is just a filler for now. The hostage scene is coming soon. Do not worry.


End file.
